


We Found Love Right Where We Are

by JJ1564



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester in Love, Fun, M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6111841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ1564/pseuds/JJ1564
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean sit up on the Impala and watch the stars. Dean doesn’t approve of Sam’s choice of music – at first!</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Found Love Right Where We Are

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fifth fic for fandomhits on LJ, based on Thinkin’ Out Loud by Ed Sheeran.
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me, but they own my heart! 
> 
> Lyrics by Ed Sheeran and Amy Wadge

...And darling I will be loving you 'til we're 70  
And baby my heart could still fall as hard at 23...

“What the hell you listenin’ to, Sammy?” Dean grumbles from his position next to Sam on the Impala.

“It’s Ed Sheeran,” Sam replies, with an eye roll that he knows Dean can’t see in the twilight.

“Never heard of him. He sounds like a whiny douche.”

“He’s one of the most popular singer-songwriters around. He’s won Grammys.”

“Granny’s what?”

“Jesus, Dean, how can you be so…you’re kidding aren’t you?”

“Of course I know what the freakin’ Grammys are, Sam. Just don’t see why this dude’s special.”

“Well, it’s about time you listened to something other than mullet rock.”

“Well, this ain’t gonna be it.”

“Turn it off then.”

“Nah, leave it. I’m too comfortable to move.”

...I'm thinking out loud  
Maybe we found love right where we are...

“Thinking out loud, huh, Sammy?”

“Yes, Dean.”

“And you like this?”

“Yeah.”

...When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades...

“Dean, stop laughing,”

“You know your memory’s gonna fade long before you lose all that hair.”

“If we get to live that long.”

“Way to bring the mood down, dude. You just don’t wanna think about going bald.”

“Thought you said my memory would go first?”

“No I didn’t – see, it’s happening already!”

“You such a fuckin’ jerk.”

“You’re such a fuckin’ hippy.”

“Shut up, Dean.”

...Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars...

“Hey…did you put this on to seduce me?”

“Is it working?”

“Nah.”

“Liar.”

…place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
That maybe we found love right where we are...

“Go on then, place your head on my beatin’ heart,”

“That’s better. I’d like this song to be ours, Dean, 'cause we found love right where we are.”

“You’re such a girl, Samantha.”

“You’re such a dick.”

“But I’m your dick.”

“And my dick is yours.”

“Great seduction so far, Sammy.”

“So, can this be our song?”

“Yeah, if you promise I never have to listen to it again.”

“Take me into your lovin’ arr..rr..arms...”

“Okay, okay, I give in! I’ll listen to Ned Shearer sing it, but not you.”

“Ed Sheeran.”

“Whatever. Now, what’s that about kissin’ under a thousand stars…”


End file.
